Various methodologies are available to crop producers which allow them to apply agrochemicals. Variable rate application (VRA) of agrochemicals is an important in various types of crop production. The use of VRA is advantageous because it reduces the amount of unnecessary application of agrochemicals, reduces the likelihood of under application of agrochemicals and thus there are economic as well as environmental advantages to using variable rate application of agrochemicals instead of a fixed rate.
What is needed is an enhancement to variable rate application to allow an additional amount of nutrient or micronutrient to be applied to the crop and/or soil to feed both crop and soil microflora.